trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Short Scary Stories Volume 7
King of the Pumpkins I was out in a pumpkin patch picking out pumpkins. It's November, so it's a bit chilly out, and leaves are everywhere. I tried pulling out this one pumpkin, but it just wouldn't pull out. I pulled and pulled, then suddenly, I'' got pulled... by the pumpkin. I held on to the pumpkin's stem, as I got dragged underground. I landed. Where am I? I'm surrounded by pumpkins and pumpkin vines! I looked up, and saw the hole. It looked like it was miles away. I'm stuck down here forever! I wandered forward, because it was pretty much the only thing I could do. I saw human skulls wrapped around in the vines. This is NOT good. I then came across a dead end. The vines then started moving around... coming for me! I screamed, and fell down. "Back off!" shouted a voice from behind. I turned back, and saw a jack-o-lantern in a messy robe with skeleton like arms and stubby feet. "Greetings! Did my pumpkin vines scare you?" asked the pumpkin creature. "W-w-who are you!?" I asked scared out of my mind. "Hohoho, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" said the pumpkin. He took a step forward, and continued. "I'm Mr. P. Kin. I'm responsible for making sure pumpkins grow right." he explained. "H-h-how do I get out of here?" I asked. "Hohoho, I'm afraid there is ''no way out, my dear." P. Kin stated. "You're lying! There has to be a way out!" I shouted. I got up from the ground, and my pocket knife fell out from my pocket. "Oh, what's this?" P. Kin questioned. He approached me, and picked up the knife. "W-why are there... pumpkin guts on this?" P. Kin asked. "I-I was carving pumpkins earlier." I explained. "Carving... PUMPKINS!? I will tolerate violence towards my kind!" he shouted. I back up'd against the dead end wall, fearing for my life. "How about I carve you!" P. Kin insisted. "Vines, ATTACK!" P. Kin demanded. The vines wrapped around me, and I couldn't escape. They were holding my arms and legs, and I struggled to even move a muscle. P. Kin approached me with the knife out. He grabbed a hold of my face, and I screamed really loud. "Don't scream, you'll mess me up!" P. Kin demanded. I screamed as loud as I could. The vines were getting weaker as I screamed. Could it be the vines have sensitive hearing? I screamed longer, and louder. "STOP BLOODY SCREAMING YOU IMBECILE!" P. Kin demanded. The vines then completely unrathled, making me free. I took off running past past him. "Hahaha! You think you can hide in here? Well wait until yo--" he was cut off when a giant rock squashed him. I looked up the hole, and there was someone there! I later got out of the hole via a rope. Once I got out, we noticed all the pumpkins died. Uh... didn't P. Kin say that he was in charge of the pumpkins or something? If he's dead... then... who's in charge of the pumpkins? No one. Bride of the Living Lawnmower I was out and about when I saw a black and white lawnmower. It was near a dumpster, but it looked brand-new. it even had a little cute pink bow on it. Why would someone throw this out? It's November, and there's a lot of leaves in my yard. I don't own a rake, so this will be perfect. It was pretty weird strolling a lawnmower in the streets. But I had to get it to my house. When I arrived home, I went in the yard, and pulled the string back. It started up, and I began to run over the leaves. The blades were so powerful, they practically obliterated the leaves from existence! Something then caught my eye in the distance. There was a beat-up gray looking lawnmower in the middle of the street. I turned back to focus on mowing, and when I looked back it was gone. Strange. After mowing was all said and done, I put the lawnmower in my garage. It's an amazing looking and powerful lawnmower. I think I am in love! And Thanksgiving is coming up, so I can't wait to show my relatives my lawnmower! Anyway, I took a drink of water, and got me a slice of pumpkin pie. While I was eating the pie, I heard the sound of a lawnmower come from. That doesn't sound too crazy, but it sounded dangerously close. I took a peak out the window, and the sound stopped just like that. Maybe this whole lawnmower thing has gone to my head. Hours later, I went to bed. I was woken up by something in the middle of the night. I peaked out the window and saw that same lawnmower from earlier just outside of my garage. It was turned on too, and it looked like it had a flower bouquet on the side of its left wheel. Is this a prank or something? Then all of a sudden, the garage door opens, and the lawnmower strolls in. My eyes widened. A-am I seeing things? This can't be real. I put on my robe, and ran down to the garage. My black and white lawnmower was touching the gray lawnmower. It was turned on, and making a purring like sound. But that wasn't the weirdest part. No, the weirdest part was that the lawnmower had a black bow tie on, and my lawnmower was wearing a bride's veil! My lawnmower stopped "purring" once they noticed me. Their engines sounded more aggressive now. As soon as I know it, the gray and red lawnmower attacked me. I was getting cut-up, and my hand was in pieces. The mower pulled back for some reason. My lawnmower was pulling it back! The gray and red mower (I'll call him "Lawnny") "roared", and pushed my lawnmower over. It was now upside down on the floor, with the blade still going. Lawnny took the flowers, and sliced them with my mower's blade. It sounded like she was "crying". Then, Lawnny knocked over a table full of a electronics. They fell in my mower's blade, and she died. I screamed "NOOOO!". After that, Lawnny left the premise like nothing happened. I will never look at mowing the same way again. Skeleton Ashes While going through my attic, I found an ancient note. "Under the sand is a skeleton. Revive it by giving it an apple." Well, there is a random patch of sand in my yard, so maybe this is true. There is also some weird writing on the back of the note.t must be a different language. I grabbed an apple from a tree outside my house, and placed it on the sand. A skeleton arm emerged from the ground. It lifted itself up, revealing its full body. It looked around, then picked up the apple. It stared at it, tilting its head. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It took a bite into the apple. It then stared at me. "You!" it spoke. "Who, me?" I asked. "Yes, you." he said back. "You are now my slave!" he explained. "No I'm not! I will not take orders from a hollow skeleton." I declared. "If you don't take my orders, then I will DESTROY you!" he threatened. I got really scared. "Y-yes, master." I surrendered. "All right, peasant. Bring me the note. NOW!" the skeleton demanded. I nodded my head, and went back to the attic to get the note. "All right, I got it." I said to the skeleton. "Okay, now hand it over... or else." he demanded and threatened. I stared at the note, then back to him. "Why do you need it?" I asked. "It doesn't matter! Just hand me the note!" he cried. I got a lighter out, and burned the note. "NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the skeleton. I watched as his bones melted to the ground and turned to ash. I got a jar, and scooped his ashes in it. "Ah, there we go!" I exclaimed to myself. My grandfather told me about the note. He said the ritual would bring the skeleton back to life, and burning the note would burn the skeleton, turning it in to ashes. The ashes are worth millions of dollars, so I'm going to be rich! But do you want to know what the skeleton was? My grandfather. The Green People I'm a gardener. I plant turnips beside my house. I live in a very rural area in Arkansas, so it's quite peaceful out here. Gardening is a very enjoyable time for me. I start in the morning, and stay out there for hours everyday. However, something has been messing with my garden lately. First it started with a few turnips missing, then a dozen, then overt twenty. It's extremely frustrating, especially when I don't know what's doing it. So that's why tonight I will be camping outside. I fell asleep at around midnight. However, I was woken up by something just a few hours later. The ground was vibrating, and there was some weird energy in the air. I got up, and peaked out the tent. That's when I saw them. They were in my garden, ripping turnips from out of the ground. They were greed humanoid figures, as small as a young child. I went back in the tent, scared out of my mind. What do I do in this out-of-this-world situation? Will they abduct me if they find me? I didn't want to find out, so I hid under the blankets, waiting for them to go away. And I guess while I was under there, I fell asleep. I woke up later in a completely different place. I was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling, and my vision was a bit blurry. The green people came in to view. They hovered over me, staring at me with their dead black eyes. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't move. I could move my toes a little, but that's it. My heart beat also sounded louder than usual. I figured to make the fear go away, I would simply just close my eyes. So I did. I felt like I was going deeper in to my subconscious. That's when I was thrown in to a dream, but I was aware of it. I could think of whatever I want, and it would appear. I thought of a giant turnip. It appeared before my eyes. It was so real, it felt like I wasn't even dreaming. That's when I decided to spawn the green people. They were now right in front of me. I grabbed a bucket of boiling water, and splashed at the green people. They melted to the ground. That's when I woke up. I woke up in the tent. I didn't hear a strange buzzing noise anymore. I went out of the tent, and there were no green people in the garden. Instead, it was a mole. It was ripping out turnips from the ground. So yeah. The green people outside was a dream, the green people inside was sleep paralysis, and killing the green people was a lucid dream. So I've come to a conclusion... Aliens are not real. Also, I'm going to kill that mole... Super Paper While on vacation in the mountains I decided to visit a small flea market. It was nothing special, minus a few interesting nick-nacks. One of them was something called "Super Paper". It was in old 1920s packaging, which was pretty vague. It had the name of the product, and the company who made it, but no other details. I went up to the cashier (who was the owner of the store) and asked what this thing was. He looked up the name and company, but got no results. Since he didn't know what it was, he offered it to me for free. I refused to have it for free. So I gave him 25 cents. I thanked him and left the store. I went back to the hotel I was staying at, which was near the forest covered mountains. The sky was dark purple, and it was pretty much dark out. I entered my room, and sat on my bed. I stared at the packaging for this "Super Paper". I still have no idea what this thing is. So why don't I just open it? I lifted up the lid. Inside an old yellowing piece of paper. It smelled like moth balls. I pulled out the piece of paper. There was nothing written on it. Uh... I still don't know what this thing is. What the heck is the poin-- I was interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. I got up, answered it. It was an old German guy, who was a part of the hotel staff. I still had the Super Paper in my hand. He looked at my hand, and asked "What is that?" in a German accent. "Oh, this? This is uh... I don't know." I replied. "How about you right somethin' on it?" he asked. "Eh, I really don't see the poin--" I was interrupted once more, when he took the Super Paper out of my hand, and began writing on it. He handed it back to me. "Be sure to put it back in its container." said the old German guy. He gave me a smile, and walked off. Well, that was strange. I couldn't understand what he wrote on the paper either, as it appeared to be in German. I put it back in its container, and set it on the nightstand next to my bed. I don't know why he did that. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow. The next day, I packed my bags (including the Super Paper, which I put in my pants pocket), and was ready to leave. I went up to the hotel desk. While talking to person behind the desk, I noticed something off about him. His uniform was a bit different, not like the one I remembered him wearing. But the most disturbing part about it him was the symbol he was wearing on his right arm. It was a Nazi swastika. I ran away from my luggage, and went outside. The American flag that was next to the hotel was also a Nazi swastika. The billboard from across the street was also different, in the worst way possible. "VOTE ADOLF HITLER (II) JR.!" I pulled the Super Paper box from my pockets. I dug the paper out of the box. The writing that was on it disappeared. That's when I finally realized what Super Paper actually does. I went back to the desk manager. "Sir, do you happen to have a pen?" I asked. Before he could reply, a voice spoke from behind me. "Sorry, but I'll be needing that." It was the old German guy... in a Nazi uniform pointing a gun at me. I set the Super Paper on the floor, and put my hands over my head. When he bent over to pick it up, I drew out my loaded g-lock, and shot him. I picked up the Super Paper, and made a run for it back to my room. Nazi Tennessee will be no more. But how will I reverse this? Hmm... I may need more time to think about this. Clown Election As I was walking home from school, I noticed a bizarre flyer stapled to a telephone pole. "CLOWN FOR PRESIDENT! - We are looking for a new leader of our clown cult (the KKK is fierce competition)! Clowny Clowntin, or Clownald Clump? VOTE at the Stoneside National Park from 10 AM to 12 AM!" That's strange. It must be a joke. Stoneside National park is actually a few feet away from me. Hmm... maybe I should check it out. I took the main trail to the forest. The camp ground should be near. After a few minutes of walking through the brush, I heard some ruckus. I got closer, and saw two clowns at a stage behind podiums. The clown's logo on the right was an arrow going through a clown's head, and under it said "I'm with death". The clown on the left was a red background with a white circle and with a black "C" in the circle. Under it said "MAKE CLOWNS VIOLENT AGAIN". There was a clown behind a table on the ground, surrounded by other clowns. He was announcing the results of who won. "And the winner is... PRESIDENT CLUMP!" The crowd was filled with mixed emotions, while Clowny was furious, curing up a storm. Clump called Clowny a f*gg*t. That's when Clowny jumped on Clump, and started to beat him senseless. The crowd was pissed, and started rioting. A clown put a lighter up to the stage, lighting it on fire. I bolted out of there as soon as I saw the flames. I was running, until I bumped in to a clown. "Excuse me human, but is voting still open?" asked the clown. "Y-ye-yeah." I said quickly, as I continued to run. When I got out of the forest, I stopped to catch my breath. I then heard the sound of an engine get closer. That's when Clump on a motorcycle zoomed by. He was covered in blood, which stained the white stars on his suit. I then heard Clowny behind me call for the execution of all Clump supporters. How do clowns of all things get so divided? But anyway, I need to get home. Now. My house was in sight, but I couldn't go there because Clump was holding a rally outside of it. "Our great Clown cult has been divided by those Clown Justice Warriors. We will not give up our clowns to those clucks! WE WILL MAKE CLOWNS VIOLENT AGAIN! Believe it." announced Clump. The crowd cheered. Their cheering soon turned in to outrage, when Clowny and his supporters came rushing down the streets. Clump supporters were all wearing white make-up, while Clowny's supporters had make-up of color, and they were covered in piercings. "Oh look! It's crooked Clowny and her army of clucks!" Clump shouted. This is going to get ugly. Now's my time. I ran out in the middle of the two groups. "Clowns, clowns, clowns! We don't need to be divided! We all need to come together, because at the end of the day, we're all still clowns. Who's with me!?" I shouted. There was complete silence. Until both the clucks and the clownservatives attacked me. That wasn't what I meant by coming together, but okay. The Thanksgiving Vegan Special My folks invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner. I, of course, accepted the invitation. They live on a farm, and they raise turkey. Luckily, they are vegetarians, so they don't kill the turkey for their sick and twisted food eating pleasure. So yeah. No turkey at Thanksgiving dinner. I like my dinner to be grass, fruits, and vegetables, please. Anyway, their house is like a 40 minute drive away, and I have to leave at 3 o'clock. I cooked my favorite dish, "The Vegan Special". It is dipped with lettuce, cabbage, tomato, banana slices, grapes, and carrots. What more can a vegan ask for? I wrapped it up in tin-foil (not paper, because I do not support the killing of trees), and set it in the shotgun seat in my car. I then drove off to my destination. Vegan Farms. I pulled up to the drive-way in my electric car (I do not support gas polluting the air). I unbuckled "The Vegan Special" (I didn't want it to fall over while I was driving), and knocked on the door. My father answered the door. He gave me a big hug. "Ahhh, son! It's so nice to see you again!" he greeted. He took me over to the vegan table, where my mother, younger brother Ezekiel, and uncle Jebediah were sitting at. We all greeted each other, and said a prayer. "Father, we are thankful we are not animal killers like the rest of the world. Amen." Then we began eating. A few minutes in to eating, we heard a loud animal screech come from the barn. That sounded way deeper and louder than anything a turkey could make. My dad, and everyone else at the table froze and all looked at each other. My dad put his fork down (he eats lettuce with a fork), and whip his mouth with a napkin. "I'll be right back." he said dramatically. He got up from the table, and went to the barn area. The table was completely quiet. "Uh... what was that?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, we heard another screech from the barn. My dad. We all got up from the table, and ran out to the barn. What I saw made me question everything. There was a giant turkey the size of an ostrich stepping on my dad, digging its claws in to his back. There were also dozens of normal sized turkeys laying on the ground ripped to shreds. "Somebody kill it!" I cried. "We don't kill animals, no matter how cruel they are, Jacob!" my mom scolded me. The turkey then turned to us, and "roared". The gate to the turkey pin was open, so it could technically chase us if it wanted to. It did. My mom, brother, and uncle ran in random directions, while I ran in to the house. Guess who the turkey chased? Me. I was in the kitchen under the table. The turkey slowed down, and started snooping around, while its throat was making a low, slow gobble sound. The turkey stopped moving, ans started munching at something on the table. I slid my head from above the table to get a peak. It was eating The Vegan Special! It then fell over and died. It was allergic to vegan! My parents (my dad survived) found the dead body, They said they kept the dangerous animal, because they found it in critical condition, but they healed it, and didn't want to release it because it was too dangerous. And they shunned me from the family for breaking the number one rule: NO KILLING/EATING ANIMALS! (even though I didn't kill it, it killed itself, but it's somehow my fault because I'm the one who made The Vegan Special???) And that's how I became a meat eater. How I Got My Emo Mime Superpowers Let me just get this out of the way: I am a suicidal emo. I've tried slitting my wrists multiple times, and I am very depressed. Life is horrible, and it just sucks. To combat my depression, I go to "Mime Rehab Therapy". It's where suicidal emos like me go to talk about whatever. We all dress up as emo mimes, because the therapist thinks it will "boost our self esteem". I think it's whatever. They look kinda cool to me. But anyway, the therapist also makes us play games, like "Mime Warfare". It's where you must "out mime" your opponent, AKA whoever can do "invisible things" the most realist. It's embarrassing, but at least it takes my mind off of wanting to kill myself. Today, I went over there, got in my stupid mime outfit, and did whatever the therapist told me to do like I was his slave. "Pretend like you're trapped in a box." he told us. And so, we acted like we were trapped in an invisible box. I was still doing, even after everyone else was done. Why? Because I was trapped. No, really. It was cramped, and I could hardly move a muscle. I cried for help, and the weirdo mime therapist ran over to me, and lifted up the invisible box. I was free! "What the hell happened?!" I cried. "It happens sometimes." said the therapist. What. The. Hell. My suicidal emo friends gave me weird looks. I feel like slitting everything on me! "Alright teens, it's time we swing and toss invisible anchors!" announced the therapist. So I picked up an invisible anchor, swung it around, and released it. I hit one of my friends with it. They fell to the floor in pain, like they got hit by a bus. "Beautiful acting, teens!" complimented the therapist. "No, she's actually hurt!" I cried. "Alan, you're going to be an amazing actor one day." said the therapist. He didn't believe me, even though she was clearly in critical pain. I thought about calling the cops, but I don't think they would buy it. And besides, the therapist has our phones in a basket somewhere. "Alright teens, next activity: pretend to slice your wrists with invisible knifes! It will help your depression!" announced the therapist. Uh oh. I got out an invisible knife, and began slicing my wrists. Blood didn't come out, and there were no cuts. But I could feel the pain. I literally cried, as the black mascara from my eyes washed away. I looked around me, and saw that my friends were pretending to be in pain. But my pain was real. Very real. "I see that she hasn't gotten up from the floor yet." said the therapist. I looked him straight in the eyes, and said with horrible pain "She's not acting, she's actually knocked-out!" The therapist dragged her body in the back room. He came back and told me I was dangerous, and I needed to get the hell out of his gym. I sat on the sidewalk and cried my eyes out for hours. I can summon invisible objects to life, and I'm hurting the people around me. Time to end it all by stabbing myself to death with an invisible knife. Or maybe I can become a hero. Hmm... Sleepover at the Zombie Café I was waiting outside my house for the taxi. I called one up because I need to do some holiday shopping. I would have contacted an Uber driver, but I don't trust strangers. Anyway, the cab pulled up. I hopped in the back, and told the driver where to. Target, of course. They have great Black Friday deals. A few minutes in to the drive, I noticed he was going the wrong way. I told what was the hold up. He ignored me, and started driving frantically. "Do you need me to call 911?" I asked. He was sweating like crazy, and breathing heavily. He pulled up to a sidewalk, and stopped the vehicle. "Get the hell out!" he demanded. I got out the cab without hesitation. He then drove off. No comment. Along the sidewalks were buildings (duh). One of them was a place called "Zombie Café". The thing I found odd about it were the store hours listed on the front door. "8PM - 11PM, everyday!" It just turned 8PM, so I might as well see what this place is about. I walked in, and it looked pretty plain. The long desk with those circular chairs were on the right, on the left were tables with chairs, and the walls were a simple tan color. Nothing special. There was someone working behind the desk. Their face was unusually pale. I went up to them and said "give your best coffee." "Very well." they replied. They got a cup, and started brewing the coffee. "Here you go sir." said the worker. It was steamy light brown coffee with cream in it. I took a sip. It was delicious. I asked what it was made from. "That's a special secret." said the worker. Then out came from the back of the café was a man. He too had a very pale face. "Enjoying the coffee, sir?" asked the man. "Yep, it's delightful!" I replied. We shook hands. "I'm the owner of this place." said the man. "Cool. Also, why is this place only open at such odd hours?" I asked. "Because it makes it feel special." he simply answered. "I see." I said as I took a sip of coffee. "Enjoy your coffee. Also, enjoy some television while you're at it." He grabbed a remote, and turned on the TV. The football game was on. Not only is my car broke down, but so is my TV. And I really wanted to watch the game tonight, so it looks like I have to watch it here. I asked the owner if I could stay for a little while to watch the game. He said it was fine, and that I could stay for as long as I liked. After the game was over, I noticed it was 10PM. I better get going. I got up from my chair, and felt very dizzy. I then passed out. I woke up. I was laying face down on the cold floor. I pulled out my phone. 6 AM. Wow, was I really out for that long? And the owner didn't even call 911, they just left me here? And how did I pass out? I demand a refund! All the lights were out, so I had to use my phone as a flashlight. I tried opening the front door, but it was locked. So I decided to go in the back to see if the owner was still there. I opened up this door, and it revealed the kitchen area. I turned on the light. What I saw was disturbing. There was a milk jug that had a "human piss" label on it, and inside the jug was a gold liquid. Next to the lid was a recipe book. I went over to it, and threw up on it as I read it. "This salty piss must be boiled with coffee beans to brew the best possible coffee (but it may make customers pass out due to its greatness). It is our best item. Turn to the next page to learn how to make human intestines pasta!" I ran out the kitchen and tried budging the front door. The owner then emerged from the back. "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted. I ripped the blinds off the door, and started pounding on the glass. The light blinded the owner. "AGGGHHH!! NOT THE LIGHT!" he cried. That's when I got the idea to tear off the window blinds too. I ripped them off, and the whole room was filled with the burning morning sun. I watched as the owner's face melted, revealing his skull. The disturbing thing, however, is that his eyes were still intact. He was still screaming even when his face completely felted off. I bust open the door somehow, and ran out of there. It's literally a Zombie Café, and I drank human piss, which was probably the owner's too. I feel violated. I will never be the same after this. The only way I can recover from this is to become a zombie myself. But will it be worth it though? If it saves my sanity, then I'm all for it. We'll see how I feel in a week. Dummies Bug Me I was strolling through the neighborhood when I noticed a ventriloquist dummy next to somebody's trash can. I'm not in to dummies, but hey, I'll take it. I picked it up and carried it home. I sat it on the couch, and began playing with it. "Wanna here a funny joke?" I made the dummy say. "What?" I questioned. The dummy's eyes rolled in the back of its head. "You're going to die!" laughed the dummy. I didn't make it say that, and I didn't move the eyes back either. I took my hand out of the dummy, and jumped off from the couch. The dummy was laughing. I was speechless. "Where you goin'? Come play!" laughed the dummy. The odd thing about it was that the mouth wasn't moving. I think I'm going insane. I grabbed a fire poking stick, and poked the dummy with it. "Ow, what are you doing?" asked the dummy. I dropped the stick. "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU?!" I shouted. "I'm your worst nightmare, that's what." spoke the dummy. I just couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like I was going to pass out. "My friends are coming, my friends are coming!" shouted the dummy, followed by an evil laugh. I picked up the stick and stabbed the dummy. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, DEMON!" I screamed. The dummy just laughed some more. "You can't see me, but I can see you!" said the dummy. "W-what?!" I questioned. As soon as I said that, I heard bizarre noise comes from the door. "They're here, they're here!" the dummy cheered. I hesitantly opened the door. I really, really shouldn't have done that. A swarm of a cockroaches crawled in my house. I jumped up on the couch so I couldn't be eaten alive by them. I stared at the dummy. The mouth of it started to move, then it finally opened. "Ya' weren't expectin' this, were ya'?" it said, followed by a laugh. Inside of the dummy's mouth was a cockroach. A talking, evil cockroach. "Alright friends, sick him!" demanded the cockroach. The cockroach crawled on the dummy's head. I took this opportunity to smack it with my shoe. "AAAAA-ACK!" screamed the cockroach as I smushed it. I then looked at the ground, and saw the cockroaches leaving the house. Thank goodness! I sat on the couch in relief. "Hey, what about me?" spoke the dummy. My eyes widened. I turned to the dummy, and saw a maggot crawl out of the dummy's ear. "You shouldn't worry about us. You should worry about the tarantula in the dummy's head. He's our leader." spoke the maggot. Time to bust out the flamethrower. Category:Fall/Autumn Category:Pumpkins Category:Plants Category:Underground Category:Deaths Category:Lawnny Category:Possessed Objects Category:Skeletons Category:Food Category:Twist Ending Category:Aliens Category:Dreams/Nightmares Category:Nazis Category:Clowns Category:Politics Category:Thanksgiving Category:Mimes Category:Zombies Category:Dummies Category:Creepy Crawlers